


And all of that is a sea of tears.

by Anonymous



Category: Extraction (2020), Kong: Skull Island (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:47:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24580291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Tyler Rake is not brave.Coward.That would be the exact definition for him.
Relationships: James Conrad/Tyler Rake
Kudos: 12
Collections: Anonymous





	And all of that is a sea of tears.

**Author's Note:**

> I dont even know.
> 
> So I wrote this for a while and when I finished I decided to post it.
> 
> I'm not very good at English, so forgive all my spelling mistakes. Thank you.

Tyler Rake is not brave.

_Coward._

That would be the exact definition for him.

That's what he thinks every time he sees the infinity of the sea on a cloudy day with salty drops dripping from his eyelashes.

Tyler does not like the sea, the waves that push and echo on the large rocks on the cliff, the wet sand that sinks into his toes. He doesn't like the blue sky with clouds as white as cotton candy that he tasted at a festival.

He also doesn't like it when the last rays of the sun reflect in the water at sunsets like little shiny diamonds creeping in the tide.

And what he hates the most is that he doesn't like the sea.

The cold waves of sadness and melancholy that push him every time he tries to get up but fails in vain by plunging back into the salty water, which has made hate himself.

Sometimes there projected are images as if they were scenes from movies in his mind. There are also echoes of laughter that are so distant, blonde hair that shines like gold in the sun and blue eyes like sapphire gems that light up a dark cave in the middle of the night.

Him it is reflected in those orbs as if they were a small room full of mirrors. Seeing him figure as strong but weak at the same time, seeing him blue eyes as tired, cold and desolate as thin icicles about to fall into the deep sea.

And that's why and more that can come to hate himself a little more. Hate makes him stronger on days where there is only dirt and sweat all over his face, where there is a gun in his right hand and there are blood stains on his left. But hate also makes him bones shake, him hands shake, him eyes blur and cry.

He is afraid of what he can do. What it can do when he shoots a bullet, when people look at him one last time before they stop discovering what it's like to live.

And he never allows himself to look down, where there are ever larger pools of blood.

And he knows he's just sitting upstairs, on top and underneath there are lots of piles of corpses of many people with faces and sometimes faceless.

And all of that is a sea of tears.

\--

When Tyler meets James Conrad, the man is everything and nothing at the same time. It is impressive, it is real. But sometimes the real if not observed well can be so false, it can disappear like dying stars in the immense space full of them.

But Tyler knows that he too can become a dying star.

It may already be.

Tyler knows how to take his time to observe every detail and movement, even if it is minimal and unimportant. That's why, when he sees Conrad and his short curly hair the color of caramel mixed with golden honey that brushes his neck dotted with small freckles. Milky skin a little tan from the Kimberley sun rays. His crystalline blue eyes surrounded by thin lashes, which take him breath away when they are cold and seem to burn, and sometimes mental sighs when they shine as if they were sea glass in water.

Conrad laughs with all his teeth, his cheeks are colored a carmine hue and the corners of his eyes are wrinkled with small lines. He doesn't talk much, just what needs to be said and his hands are bony, with long, elegant fingers. That they could have been created to play a piano or articulate while stating a plan.

Sometimes he thought that James Conrad could be a solar star.

\--

"Tyler. You know, I'm not very good at watching and all that. But I think you're in love."

It's what Ovi says while lying on the small sofa, eating popcorn they had made a few hours ago for their cheap movie nights they found in town a few miles away from the cabin.

Tyler arches an eyebrow and gives a lip smile. "And..?" He says amused as he raises a hand with popcorn and puts it to his mouth, chewing.

Inside he panics. But a very small one.

Ovi looks at him and then returns his gaze to the small television that projects a small lighting in all the darkness of the room. He stirs and takes a breath, like he's considering what words to say next.

"Uhm ..., you know you have those heart eyes and sometimes I see you sighing, thinking, restless with something and well some other things ..." he mutters under his breath but he manages to listen.

_Oh._

Tyler blinks in surprise.

"Did you read that in another school book?" His hands move somewhat nervously around his face. He looks around the dark room as if some of those shadows were the answer that he already knows.

Ovi looks at him with amusement and a toothy smile covered by the sheet. He caught it. "No, but yes from the small library in town"

Tyler murmurs in compression as he scratches his beard-covered chin. A nervous movement.

Ovi still sees him curious and smiling. And then to his luck the boy returns his gaze to the television and no longer asks any more questions.

He thanks and silently curses him. He doubts a little that he has literally adopted the boy who has become an expert in seeing through him during these months that they have been together in the cabin, but he not.

So Tyler Rake is in love. And the child may already know who he is in love with.

Nik could have told him. She knows it.

\--

Nik Khan visit him cabin, oh, rather she invited herself.

Ovi is taking a nap in their respective room. Tyler had built one before Ovi came.

Nik wanders around the cabin, talks missions situations and the team. Sometimes she will ask how things are going in his life.

Tyler is surprised again by the question.

"So ... Conrad, right?" Nik says clearly amused by this whole situation. This is clearly a very complicated situation for Tyler.

"What do you think"? He says as he places his palm in front and takes a breath. It is a little hot these days of the month; it does not help when it comes to thinking.

Nik looks surprised but then her eyes sparkle with amusement and she lets out a rare laugh that takes her breath away for a few minutes as she places her hands on his waist.

Tyler just shoots her a serious look.

There's still fun in it as she says "You know just tell him"

"It's not that simple, you know?"

She just flinches as she walks around the room she made the exit door. And Tyler follows her.

Nik opens the door but she looks Tyler in the eyes before leaving. “You’re right, I don't know."

"But, it's always complicated, isn't it?" Nik gives him a small smile, puts the dark glasses over her eyes and leaves.

Tyler sees her and closes the door.

He thinks a little about this little conversation as he hears the buzzing off in the distance and the sand on the ground dances in the wind.

There is barking that get he out of his thoughts. "Hi darl" he mutters grinning and reaches out to scratch behind the dog's ears

Yes, it is always complicated.

\--

So they are on a not-so-complex rescue mission. This time there is no blood spilled (more than his blood), just screaming, hitting and shooting into the air. There is smoke in the room and broken glass scattered on the luxurious floor.

There are bloody cuts on his arms insulated from the glass he had to break to get out of the building.

There are small glass embedded in one of his elbows and vest. There is sweat on his forehead and his heart beats fast.

Later, when the mission is complete.

He sighs as he sits on the small wooden chair in one of the rooms in Nik's house. Tyler looks at Conrad, who patiently cleanses the wounds left by the glass that was removed from his elbow with an alcohol cloth.

Conrad is calm, a little sweaty from running. And Tyler again realizes how that tight navy shirt tightens across his chest and arms.

Conrad may know that Tyler is watching him, as if he wants to eat him. he wants.

He gives him a sideways smile when he finally stops wrapping the bandage around him elbow and arm. And he gives a soft squeeze around him.

"It is finished, sweet heart," he says.

He loves James Conrad.

"You should marry me Conrad"

Rake sees the way Conrand's blues fixate on him immediately, like a magnet attracting metal. His mouth opens slightly surprised and breathless. The hands are still perched on the surface of the bandage and do not make any movements to move away.

And Tyler Rake knows that can no longer pick up those words that have been thrown into the air, because they are invisible and he can't contain them anymore.

There is silence in the room, the murmur of wind blowing through the open windows, the distant sound of a radio on that begins a slow melody. He hears the throb of his own heart in his ears.

And he's about to try to say something, say something he won't understand. Because his whole being is a sea full of storms and dying stars that fall in icy water, not knowing when they will stop falling.

"Then you should call me James." Those are the words that cut the silence, make the waves stop for a moment and come back with intensity crashing into the wet sand and rocks.

"If only you call me Tyler too"

James grins with all his teeth "Yes"

Tyler may have that heart-eyes case. He reaches out a hand to the side of James's neck and pulls it, who snorts a laugh.

And them kissed.

\--


End file.
